Love and War
by kurama4ever
Summary: Tohru finds a injured man and takes him into her house. Unkown to her its Kyo who has a secret and is involved in a secret agency. Not good at summaries! Sorry! Rated M now. Hope thats ok. Hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN fruits basket!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tohru Honda was tired and walking home from a long day at work and college. She had gone to work and went right from college. She worked at a cleaning agency that cleaned businesses whose buildings had multiple floors and required hours of work. Her achy muscles every night were proof of that. Her apartment was a 20 minute walk from where she worked and was in the downtown area. She was always scared when she walked home alone at night. She was alone with no living family left and living in the city by herself. She loved animals and was going to school to be a veterinarian assistant. It sucked though because she couldn't have any animals in her building. She had to stay in her apartment and she could only have plants. It was a lonely life and she really missed her mom now more than ever.

Tohru rounded the corner and sighed at her thoughts. Thinking like that would never get her anywhere.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

Tohru was shaken out of her thoughts by a man screaming at her. It was dark but she could make out a hunched over shape and he was holding his shoulder.

"OMG I am sorry! Are you ok?"

The man looked up at her and glared at her. He stumbled towards her and she saw blood all over his shirt from his shoulder. He was very pale and looked about ready to pass out.

"Do I look ok to you?"

Tohru didn't know what to do! She couldn't leave him injured and laying on the street.

"Let me help you."

"No I don't need your help!"

"Please let me help you".

Tohru walked towards the stranger and backed up when he started swinging at her. She watched him unsure of what she could do. She was too afraid to approach him with him so out of control. She watched him as he stumbled past her and then passed out against the wall and hit the ground. Tohru screamed and ran to him. He had passed out cold from loss of blood she assumed and he was still bleeding. Tohru put her arm under his and pulled him to his feet.

"Ugh he is so heavy!"

Tohru tried her best to keep him from falling and slowly made it to her apartment building.

"Tohru, are you ok?"

Tohru looked up to see her friend and neighbor yuki looking at her concerned.

"I am fine. I need to get this poor stranger upstairs so I can treat his wound."

Yuki looked at her and back at the man she was holding up.

"Tohru, you should take him to the hospital. You don't know if he is a psycho or something."

Tohru had thought about that but she couldn't just dump him off.

"He can't hurt me in this state. He passed out from blood loss for god's sake."

Yuki just shook his head. Tohru was such a nice naïve kind hearted person. He hoped she was right. Just to be safe he was going to help her and keep an eye out for her safety.

"Then let me help you."

Yuki took the man and helped Tohru get him upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tohru woke up bright and early at 7am. She rubbed her tired eyes and groaned. It was a Saturday and she was glad. She didn't have to work all weekend which was good since she had been up til 2 am with the stranger who was sleeping on her couch. Yuki had helped her get him in and cleaned up. She had bandaged his shoulder which had a deep cut and she suspected it was from a knife. She had taken his jeans, shirt and jacket and put them in the washer and dryer before she went to bed and laid them out as well. By the time the stranger had fell asleep and she had it all done it was 2am. She changed clothes and hit the bed and was out as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"Speaking of the stranger I need to go check on him."

Tohru put on her robe and slippers and walked out to the living room. She slowly creeped out and peaked at him. He was still fast asleep and it looked as if he hadn't moved all morning. She walked over to him and bent down beside the couch. Placing a hand on his forehead she went to check his temperature. Out of nowhere his hand shot up and he pinned her against the back of the couch.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?"

Tohru was frozen in place and couldn't look away from the stranger's eyes.

"Well answer me dammit!"

Tohru shook her head and got her thoughts together.

"I am Tohru Honda and you're in my apartment. I picked you off the street and bandaged your shoulder so you didn't bleed to death."

The stranger looked at her as if he was studying her and left her go. He looked around and down at his shoulder.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes are clean and folded. I washed and dried them for you. If you don't mind me asking what's your name? I don't want to have to keep calling you stranger."

He looked at her and around the room and didn't answer right away.

"Ok ummm well that's fine you don't have to tell me. Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

He was looking back at her and seemed to be lost in thought.

"My name is Kyo not that it matters and no I am fine. Can I have my clothes? I need to leave!"

"You can't leave with your injuries! You need to relax and let yourself heal!"

"I am fine. Where is the bathroom?"

"Back the hallway to the left first door."

Oblivious to Tohru he got up and walked to bathroom. Tohru's face felt hot and she knew she was blushing. He was in his boxers and he was very good looking. Two things she knew nothing about. Just her luck she landed him by accident. Getting up she decided she might as well make breakfast and headed to the kitchen. She got out the ingredients and began mixing the eggs.

"Where did you say my clothes were?"

Tohru jumped at Kyo's voice. She was definitely not used to having company. She turned to face him.

"They are in the laundry room. I will get them."

Tohru walked through the kitchen into the laundry room which was off to the left of her kitchen and got his clothes.

"Here are your clothes".

Kyo took them without taking his eyes off her and turned to head back to the bathroom. She didn't know what was more nerve racking: him standing there in his boxers or his gaze. Tohru mentally slapped herself for her thoughts and began to finish breakfast. She needed to get her mind off her wandering thoughts. The fact was that even though she didn't know him or what had happened or even what he was involved with she was happy to have someone need her and someone to keep her company even if only for a short while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyo Sohma had bad breaks before but none this bad. He had actually gotten stabbed this time and he ended up in some strange girl's apartment. Granted she was pretty and he was pretty sure clueless about him. She was still someone he didn't know and couldn't trust. She fixed him up pretty good he had to say that much. Not many people would worry about a stranger bleeding on the sidewalk. Most would just leave him there to die. This reminded him his boss was expecting to hear from him. He had to leave and get back to Shigure. He had information to report and his own place to go back to. Kyo put on his freshly cleaned clothes and reached for his phone. Digging in his pockets he found nothing and he cursed as his shoulder began to hurt worse.

"Where is my phone?"

Sighing he knew he would have to ask Tohru. He only hoped she knew where it was otherwise he was out yet another phone. Heading out to the living room he saw she was at the table with a plate of eggs and more was on the stove. His stomach growled and he went over to her ignoring it.

"Tohru, did you see my cell phone?"

Tohru looked at him and shook her head no.

"Shit! Ok I need to make a phone call. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah in the living room by the couch."

Tohru watched him walk to the phone and sit down. He was leaning on the opposite side of his body off his shoulder and she could tell he was hurting.

Kyo walked over to the couch and spotted the phone. He dialed the number he had memorized by now for his boss Shigure.

"Hello"

"Shigure its kyo."

"Where the hell are you? We had people looking for you all night! Why haven't you answered your cell phone?"

"What do you mean? Why? My cell phone is lost."

"Your apartment was trashed and there's a death threat out for you. We thought you were dead already when you didn't report back. For the second time where the hell are you?"

"What! I got stabbed and a girl found me and brought me to her apartment. She bandaged me up."

There was silence and then a chuckle.

"Is she cute?"

Kyo could only groan at Shigure's constant girl chasing.

"Yeah but that's not important. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you stay there? Lay low until we figure out what is going on? I will send someone with a bag of clothes and all for you."

Kyo rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to endanger Tohru, she was so innocent.

"Is there no other options?"

"Not at the moment. There is suspicion it was an inside job, a leak. Just stay there and have some fun with her will you. You're too young to be this serious. On a serious note though be careful."

"Ok. I have the information you wanted. Your suspicions were right. I checked out the targets and they are up to something. I can transform again and go back tonight and get more information to tell you exactly what."

"All right. Don't worry about any more missions. I will have someone else finish investigating. With your shoulder wounded you cant transform. You will only make it worse. Just lay low. I will send someone to bring you some things. I have to go."

Kyo hung up the phone and hung his head. Now what! His apartment was trashed and he was told to lay low. He knew he couldn't lie low for too long. He would go nuts! Making his way back to Tohru he pulled a chair and sat down and winced as his shoulder began to throb.

"Kyo are you all right?"

"I am fine. My shoulder just hurts a little. I have had worse."

Tohru immediately jumped up and went to the bathroom. Kyo wondered where she was going. She came back with 2 Advil and handed them to him. She went and got him a cup of water as well and a plate of food. Maybe staying here won't be so bad. It was nice to not have to fend for himself for once.

"Thank you."

Tohru watched him and wondered what was wrong. She could see something was not right just by his facial expression.

"Kyo, What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this but someone raided my apartment. I called my boss and he told me to stay here and lay low. Apparently someone is after me. He says I should stay here. He is sending someone with some stuff for me. I wouldn't stay here because I don't want to put you in danger but my options are limited."

Tohru took all this in and felt a mix of emotions. She couldn't let him go and get hurt again while he was still healing from this wound but she didn't want to get involved in a fight she had nothing to do with.

"Kyo you can stay here its fine. Just tell me if I would be in any danger?"

Kyo watched her face and knew she was worried. It wasn't in his nature to comfort but he couldn't for some reason stand to see her worried and upset. She had saved his life maybe that had something to do with it.

"Tohru, it won't be too long and then your life can get back to normal. I can promise you I won't let anyone hurt you that are after me. I won't be in your way and I won't over stay my welcome or make you uncomfortable. To be honest I don't like the idea of staying here but I have few options. As far as you being in danger the chances are there that you could be but I don't think it is a major concern. "

Tohru looked at Kyo, a man she had just met and knew nothing about and oddly trusted him.

"I trust you."

Kyo shook his head this girl was too nice and calm. He could be a serial killer or a yakuza. She didn't seem to be phased by much of anything. He didn't think no matter what he said she would be. He wondered what had happened that she was alone. Kyo mentally kicked himself. That wasn't his concern. He should be trying to figure out what


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tohru cleared the table and put away the remaining eggs. After doing the dishes and cleaning up the counter she looked at the clock in the kitchen to see it was only 8:30 am. What to do with herself? She rubbed her eyes and debated about going back to sleep. She didn't have anything major to do so why not. After last night's mess and excitement she could use a nap. She walked into the living room and looked down at kyo who had lain down after eating. Grabbing a blanket she laid it over him and checked the door was still locked. Looking back at Kyo she noticed how cute he was when he slept. She wondered how old he was. He looked like a teenager when he slept. Shaking her head at her thoughts she realized she must be tired. Walking back to her bedroom she laid down and fell asleep instantly.

The dream

Tohru was walking home in the rain hurrying as fast as she could. Her mom would be so worried if she got home late. She was all she had left. She went around the corner and got on her street. As usual the neighbors had left their garage open and their kids bikes were all laying in the way of the car getting in. She shook her head. When would they learn to make them put them up? She was 2 houses from her house when she noticed the first startling thing. The street light near her house had been broken. She got a bad feeling but brushed it away.

"Maybe the neighborhood kids were goofing off and broke it."

As she reached the last house before hers she saw the porch light wasn't on either. She started to panic. Her mom always left it on for her.

"Tohru stop worrying. She is fine! It probably went out and she forgot to put a new bulb in."

Tohru calmed down a little but felt her panic was still rising. She reached her driveway and walked down in the dark. She reached her porch steps and felt for the railing. Going up the steps she dug in her purse for her keys.

"Where did I put them?"

She dug to the bottom and found her keys. She walked up to the door and felt for the knob and jumped in surprise when it swung in and was already open.

"What's going on here? Mom never lets the door open!"

Tohru started to shake and felt her heart start to pound. Running into the house she dropped her purse on the floor and tried to turn on the light in the foyer. Nothing happened and she ran into the living room. Again no lights came on. Panicking now she felt tears running down her face.

"Mom!"

No answer was heard so she ran upstairs to her room to get a flashlight. Heading to her mom's room she used the flashlight as the light didn't turn on in their either. There was no sign of her mom but she saw blood on her quilt. She felt her legs getting weak and drug herself down the hall spotting a trail of blood droplets. She got to the bathroom door which was closed and opened it. Trying the light she was in despair when nothing came on. She didn't know what was going on but whatever it was she was terrified.

Tohru pinched her eyes shut and took a breath. She didn't want to know what was going on but she needed to look. The thought of something bad made her cringe. Turning on the flashlight and walking she looked down on the floor. She felt her legs give out and she slipped.

"MOM!"

Tohru crawled over to her and shook her. She looked at her hands covered in blood and the blood all over clothes from the floor.

"MOM"!

Tohru woke up sweated wet, sheets tangled and tears running down her face. She had the dream again.

Kyo woke up with blurry vision and his shoulder throbbing. That was not woke him up though. He heard someone screaming and crying at the top of their lungs. Kyo jumped to his feet and ran into Tohru's room fearing one of his enemies had snuck in and had her. He got to her room and turned on the light. He saw her sitting there knees up to her chin with her arms around them and she was sobbing and rocking back and forth. Kyo didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions. He took breathes and did the only thing he could. He walked over to her bed side and sat down.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Tohru's head came up and she immediately felt bad for waking him up.

"OMG I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. Are you in pain?"

Kyo couldn't believe his ears. She was worried about him and she was the one in tears.

"Tohru, stop! It's fine. Now what's wrong?"

Tohru looked at him and felt tears welling up again. No one had ever asked her what was wrong. Ever since her mom's death she had been alone to deal with the grief and the dreams. Kyo noticed she was going to start crying harder again and cursed himself mentally. Now what did he do!

"I had a bad dream is all."

Kyo couldn't help but groan at her response. He could see she was more upset about it than it just being a bad dream.

"Tohru I can see it is not just a bad dream. Now tell me dammit."

Tohru looked at him flustered and thought for a second that maybe he did like her. She brushed that thought off as quickly as she got it. He only asked because he heard her crying.

"1 year ago I came home to my house where I lived with my mom and I found her dead in a pool of blood. She was stabbed 14 times and she crawled from her bedroom to the bathroom and died in the bathroom. I stumbled onto it. I keep having this recurring dream about it. She was all I had left. The police said it was a robbery that was well thought out. They had cut the power to the house and even went to the trouble of wiping down all the handles and taking the knife they used with them. No one was ever charged. "

Kyo couldn't help but feel for her. He himself had lost his own mother when he was only a child. He didn't know what to say though and he simply was at a loss of what to do.

"Tohru I don't know what to say but I am sorry."

Tohru looked at his face and saw he was trying.

"It's ok. You're the first person who tried to listen to me in the last year about it all. Even the cops didn't believe me when I said it had to be more. Why would robbers go to so much trouble? The fact that you came and listened is enough thank you."

Kyo felt a weird feeling looking at her and shook his head. He was no good with emotions, never needed them. This was way out of his field of expertise.

"I am glad I could help. Will you be ok?"

Tohru nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Kyo got up from the bed and began to walk to the door. Tohru watched him get up and felt alone. She blushed at the thought of him staying with her but she wanted him too. It had been so long since anyone had been there for her.

"Kyo wait! Could you stay here with me please? I don't want to be alone right now."

Kyo stopped and turned to look at her. Did she just ask him to stay in her bed with her?

"Umm I guess. If it will make you feel better." Kyo saw her blushing and felt his own face getting hot.

Kyo walked over to the bed and lay down beside her. She pulled the cover over them and laid her head on his chest but didn't touch his shoulder.

"Thank you"

Kyo laid there still and within minutes heard her light breathing. He knew what it felt like to be alone and have no one to care enough to talk to him about his problems. He felt himself falling back asleep and drifter off with his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyo woke up and looked around. He remembered where he was and looked over to see a sleeping Tohru still lying on his chest looking so sweet and peaceful. He hated to say it but he had to get up and use the bathroom. He didn't want to move her. He thought about how much she had gone through alone. He had Shigure who took him in and raised him like his own son. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to be alone. Looking at her she was just too sweet and innocent to have to go through that. Kyo moved his arm out from under her and laid her softly on a pillow. He couldn't resist and reached down to brush the hair from her face. Tohru opened her eyes and smiled at him. His heart lurched in his chest and he had the strongest urge to kiss her.

Tohru woke up to kyo sitting there looking at her and couldn't help but to smile. So it hadn't been a nice dream. She actually had someone who had cared and stayed with her. The way he was looking at her made Tohru's skin tingle and she couldn't look away.

"Tohru…."

Kyo gave in and leaned down to kiss her. Tohru saw hi lean down towards her and she froze. She had no idea what to do. She had never kissed anyone before. Kyo's lips touched hers and it was magical. She moved into the kiss and closer to him and he deepened the kiss. She sighed and melted into him putting her arms around him carefully. Kyo pulled her closer to him and their bodies were pressed against each other. He was so lost in the moment he didn't notice anything but her.

"Tohru! Tohru! Are you in there?"

Both jumped apart and looked away from each other blushing.

"Ummm I think that's my neighbor Yuki."

Kyo composed himself and walked out to open the door. He couldn't help but think of that kiss. He knew she was better off without him and this was not a good idea. He had people after him for god's sake. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. The guy in front of him was one of the men he had spied on the other night!

"Come on in. She fell asleep. She's getting up now."

Yuki looked at him suspiciously and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch. Kyo shut the door and turned to look at him.

"So you're her neighbor huh?"

Yuki looked at him with a look of distrust.

"Yes for the last year."

"Any more than just neighbors between you too?"

Yuki's eyebrow went up and he gave him a glare.

"No there isn't. I don't see why that has anything to do with you."

Kyo's annoyance with Yuki jumped tenfold and he lowered his eyes at him.

"That's none of your business"

Yuki got up from the couch and walked towards him.

"It is my business because her safety matters to me. I told her she should take you to the hospital and leave you there but no she wouldn't. So now I have to keep an eye on her safety. I don't trust you with anything. I will be watching you."

Kyo didn't like this guy even more now. She should be worried about him? Yuki was a freaking member of an underground crime syndicate.

"Ditto."

The two eyed each other and staring intently. They were distracted by Tohru walking out.

"Yuki! Hi!"

Yuki looked her over as if seeing if she was ok.

"Hello Tohru! Are you ok?"

Tohru looked between the two and saw their nasty looks at each other.

"Yuki. I am fine. This is kyo by the way. He is going to be staying here for a while to recuperate."

"That's nice of you Tohru to be so kind to him even though he is a complete stranger."

Tohru flinched at his words and knew he wasn't happy about the situation.

"He may not be someone I know well but I am glad I am able to help."

Tohru smiled trying to ease the tension in the room. Yuki relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

"Ok Tohru. As long as you're safe and happy. I have to go now. I will come back and see if you need anything later."

Tohru walked yuki to the door and shut it as he left. She walked into the living room where kyo had sat down on the couch. Hesitating she sat down on the other end of the couch. She looked over at Kyo who was watching her and tried to figure out what to say. Kyo beat her to it.

"How did you sleep?"

Tohru's face went bright red and she hid her face.

"Very good. Thank you for staying with me."

Kyo simply smiled at her. He hated to admit it but he liked her. In the midst of all the drama he liked her. He would give his all to make sure she was left out of all the danger.

"It was my pleasure."

Tohru looked away and he could tell she was nervous around him. Neither spoke for a few minutes trying to figure out how to make it less awkward.

"Kyo, would you like some dinner?"

Kyo's stomach growled in response and she laughed.

"I guess so or at least my stomach thinks so."

Tohru got up and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner. She heard the doorbell ring and Kyo talking to someone. She looked around the corner to see him talking to a guy with white and black in his hair. She saw him hand a bag of stuff to kyo. She went back to cooking dinner. He must have finally got his clothes and stuff he was supposed to. She thought about him staying with her and all the trouble he was in. She admitted deep down she liked him even if he was in trouble. She just wondered how much closer they would get.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tohru woke up in her bed and reached over. She groaned inwardly at herself. He had slept in her bed one night and she wished he had stayed with her every night. She blushed at her thoughts. Tohru rolled over and looked at her clock and jumped out of bed. She was running late! Grabbing her clothes for the day and running into the bathroom she turned on the shower. She jumped in quickly and scrubbed off as fast as she could. Tohru scrambled to get her hair washed and rinsed out quickly.

"I'm gonna be late!"

She jumped out of the shower and tripped over her towel. Cringing she dried off as fast as she could. Tohru dressed quickly and brushed her hair and teeth. Running out of the bathroom into her bedroom she grabbed her books. She had 30 minutes to get to college! She hated Mondays and running late didn't help!

Kyo woke up to a very loud Tohru running through the apartment. He reached for his shirt and got up to see what wrong heading towards her room. As he got to the doorway she came and ran right into him. Her books came crashing out of her hands he grabbed her and stabilized them both.

"What's the rush?"

Tohru looked up at Kyo and blushed. He was holding her and she fought the urge to lean into him. Kyo made sure she was not going to fall and let her go. He didn't want to let go and groaned inwardly. He couldn't get any more attached than he already was but yet he found himself wishing he could hold her and lay beside her.

"Well what's the rush?"

"I am late for school." I have less than 25 minutes to get there now she thought panicking.

"Hold on I will walk you there. Let me get my jacket and we can go."

"You don't ha…"

Kyo cut her off and walked away before she could get out her sentence.

"No I will walk you. You're not safe right now and I need to go meet some people today anyway."

Tohru watched him walk into the living room and bent down to get her books together. She stood up and saw Kyo standing at the back of the couch with his jacket on waiting for her. Sighing and realizing she wouldn't get him to stay there she grabbed her purse and put on her jacket. She felt something hard in her pockets and set her books down. Reaching down into her pocket she pulled out a cell phone. She didn't have a cell phone.

"Ummm Kyo is this yours?"

Kyo looked at the cell phone in her hand and took it from her.

"Yea where was it"

"It was in my pocket. I'm sorry I should have checked my pockets."

Kyo rolled his eyes. She didn't need to apologize.

"It's ok. You have had a very busy few days. You don't need to apologize. Now let's go."

Kyo opened the door let her out and locked the door behind him. He would call Shigure later and have him send some men to install a better lock while they were gone. The one she had was outdated and easy to break.

"Tohru where is your college."

"Uh it's the Veterinarian College on 4th street."

Kyo nodded he knew where it was. It wasn't too far away either.

"What time do you have to be there by?"

"8:30 am"

Kyo looked on his phone and cursed under his breath. It was 8:20 am. They could make it in time but she would have to move it. Grabbing her hand he began to pull her along faster.

"We need to hurry. We can get you there in time."

Tohru smiled at him and looked down at their entwined hands and blushed. She wished he wouldn't ever leave her. She liked him and she suspected he could use someone too.

"Ok. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyo had gotten Tohru there with only a few minutes to spare.

"Tohru what time do you get off school? Call me when you're out."

"I get off school around 1:30 pm. Then I head to work from 2 pm to 9pm. Umm Kyo I don't have a cell phone. So how am I supposed to call you?"

Kyo bit back a sigh. He would have to get her a cell phone too. Until this was over he needed a way to contact her. He would have to tell Shigure about this too.

"Ok well borrow someone's or use a school phone. Where do you work? I will be there to pick you up."

Tohru blushed at the thought of someone as good looking as Kyo to come to work to meet her. What would all the other girls say?

"I work at the Industrial Building Offices right now as part of the cleaning staff."

"Ok well I will be there at 9 to pick you up. Wait for me."

Tohru nodded and turned around to walk into the building.

"Tohru, wait a second."

Tohru stopped and turned around and saw Kyo walking up to her.

"What is it Kyo?"

Kyo cupped her face and kissed her. Tohru melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss. When he broke the kiss Tohru looked down embarrassed but smiling.

"Remember wait for me."

Tohru nodded and walked back into the school dazed. Kyo all the while had some important people to talk to.

At Kazuma's

Kyo knocked on his mentor's door and stepped back. If anyone knew what was going on he did. He had been in the business of spying longer than most people in the business and he was a legend. He stared at his shoes as the door opened. Kyo always felt like he was not good enough to be around him even though he always treated kyo like a son.

"Kyo! I have been worried about you! Come in!"

Kyo stepped into the warm house and looked around.

"Please sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine. I need to know what's going on. I am not the only one in danger now and I am trying to keep others from getting hurt."

Kazuma sat back and studied him like he always had.

"You like her don't you?"

Kyo was taken back. How did he know it was a girl?

"How did you know? Yeah I do even though I'm no good for her."

Kazuma simply smiled at his young musuko. He wondered if this girl would finally open Kyo's heart and give him something to live for.

"Shigure told me so relax no one knows about her yet. I hear you got stabbed. Let me see."

"It's nothing. Tohru bandaged it and its healing fine."

Kazuma again got quiet.

"All I know is that someone has figured you out. They have a hit out on you. They ravaged your place which you know so what do you have that they want?"

"Nothing. Wait the Mic! I had a mic taped to me so I could record what I heard. I completely forgot about it."

"Where is it now Kyo?"

Kyo thought back and couldn't remember where it was. He had it on when he transformed back into a man and then he had gotten stabbed and he couldn't remember the rest.

"I don't remember what happened to it."

Kazuma looked deep in thought and didn't speak for a few minutes and Kyo too said nothing. He could only think about how stupid he was to drag Tohru into it and get hurt in the first place and lose the mic.

"Kyo look around for it. Maybe you can get lucky and find it. Now tell me about this Tohru."

Kyo looked at Kazuma eyebrow raised.

"Ok. She is very innocent and kind. She is a college student. She can cook and she is alone."

Kazuma smiled at Kyo's response and laughed.

"Tell me what you really think. What aren't you telling me?"

"I really like her but I am no good for her. She's looking for someone to help her through her issues. I can't even get through my own. I'm only staying until its safe and I don't like the idea of bringing the danger to her life."

Kyo looked at Kazuma who was studying him again.

"Kyo maybe you need each other more than you think."

"I doubt it. I have to go. She's getting out of college soon. I have to go see about some things now."

Kyo got up and Kazuma followed.

"It was nice seeing you again. Just remember to live life that makes you happy and don't let your past get in the way."

Kyo could only nod and left with lots of confusing emotions he didn't know how to deal with or want to deal with. No matter what kazuma said he was not good for anyone. He at least could help her before he left.

Kyo pulled out his phone and dialed Shigure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tohru walked to work in a daze. She felt happier than she had in so long and sad at the same time. She had called Kyo and told him she was done with school and heading to work. He said he would be waiting at 9pm outside the building for her. She felt butterflies. She liked him so much it scared her. She wondered if it was because she had been alone for so long. All she ever had was her mother and now she too was gone. She reached work a little early and sat down on a nearby bench deep in thought. Sighing she knew she had to work but she just couldn't focus long enough to get up. She kept thinking about Kyo. Who was he really? Where did he come from? Did he have parents and siblings? Why did he get stabbed and who was after him? Who does he work for? Would he stay? She felt tears at the thought of being alone and him leaving. Shaking her head she stopped her train of thought.

"I guess I will find out later."

Tohru got up and sighed and headed into the building. She might as well start a few minutes early. She needed a distraction.

In the bushes Kagura watched as Tohru went into the building. Pulling out her phone she called her boss. She would get even with Kyo for rejecting her and ruin his life.

"Boss, I tracked her. She is working at the Industrial Building offices."

"OK. Keep an eye on her. Wait until we track her to kyo before we make our move."

"Ok. Shigure doesn't suspect a thing. Our operation is going as planned."

"Good. Now report back to HQ. We have another case for you."

Kagura hung up and sneered. Kyo would get his and she would love being the one giving it to him. If she couldn't have him no one could. For now it would have to wait she had other things to take care of.

At Tohru's Apartment

Kyo had called Shigure and he had sent a team with a cell phone for Tohru as well as a better lock right away. He had met them at the apartment and had a 2 hour wait for them to get there. It was almost 6 before they had shown up and Kyo had been less than happy. Hatsaharu and Hatori had showed up. Shigure had sent Hatori to check his arm and would take not take no for an answer.

"Kyo hold your arm still. I'm going to apply some alcohol and peroxide."

Kyo bit his tongue as his arm burned and thought of Tohru. He felt calm immediately strangely and let hatori finish without a qualm.

"Ok I am done. She did a good job bandaging and cleaning your wound. I will leave these bandages here and some more ibuprofen."

Hatsaharu had finished installing the locks and gave Kyo the keys.

"There is a key for each of you. Say when do I get to meet this girl whom you like so much."

"Hatsaharu"

He knew hatsaharu's reputation with women and would not let him around Tohru.

"I was just kidding. Relax. I won't take your girl."

"She's not mine."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Hatsaharu and Hatori left and Hatsaharu laughed as Kyo glared at him. Kyo looked at his watch and saw it was already 8 pm.

Grabbing his jacket he headed out to the store. He would pick up some dinner so she didn't have to cook. Soon he knew they would have to talk about everything and he needed to ease his way into it. He wasn't sure she could handle the situation if she knew everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Akito Sohma stared out of the bedroom window and wondered what that nosy Kyo was up to. Kagura had reported back that she finished her mission and went back to check if he picked up the girl or not. He did surprisingly, he was usually a loner. What was so special about this girl? Kagura had tracked them to an apartment building and oddly it was the same one her other employee Yuki lived in. Funny he never mentioned it. Oh well he would have to be talked to later is all. All she knew was the girl would play a key role in bringing down Shigure and his annoying spies. Akito picked up the phone and dialed kagura.

"Kagura, come to my office tomorrow. I have a plan on how to deal with the Honda girl."

Kagura smiled to herself. Finally she would get to take her revenge out on kyo.

"Ok. I will be there. I can't wait to hear what you're planning."

Akito laughed at her young employee's enthusiasm. She could be the boss one day if she lived long enough. In this profession you never could tell.

"Ok come around lunch time."

"Ok."

Akito clicked off the phone and began plotting how it would all happen.

At Tohru's apartment

Tohru looked over at Kyo who hadn't said more than a few words since she met him at her work and they came home. All he had done was look at her off and on nervously and ate dinner. She thought about how he had bought them dinner and looked s nervous. Was he ok Was he leaving? She panicked a little but made herself calm down.

"Ummm kyo are you ok?"

Kyo looked over to see Tohru was worried and felt like kicking himself. HE should just tell her and get it over with. How could he though? He couldn't just come out and say I turn into a cat and am a spy for a top secret organization. Sighing he put down his food and looked at her. He needed something to work into the conversation before blurting it all out.

"You're going to be a vet or vets assistant right? What is your favorite animal?"

Tohru was confused. What did animals have to do with anything? She might as well play along since she didn't know what else to do.

"Yes I'm going to be a vet's assistant and work my way up to being a vet. My favorite animal is a cat. I wish I could have one but we can't here. Why do you ask?"

Kyo thought he heard wrong. Her favorite animal is a cat huh. That made him feel a little better but how would she take a man turning into one?

"Well I need to tell you something. Since you're in the middle of this mess now you deserve to know the truth."

Tohru looked down at her hands waiting to hear him say he was leaving or he was involved with a gang or something.

"I'm part of a group that spies on illegal dealings and activities and we also have been known to be hired to stop and terminate those activities at any cost. Thing is we don't work like most spies and organizations are. I don't know how else to say this so I am going to come out with it. We turn into animals and spy so we can slink around and not be noticed. We all were selected based on our unique abilities."

Tohru looked up at him with a look of confusion and amazement. He can change into an animal? She was strikingly calm about kyo thought but he wondered why she hadn't said anything yet.

"Tohru, I know it's weird. I can understand if you don't want me here."

Tohru's head shot up and she spoke so quick he was silently shocked.

"No! Your fine. It's not that weird. I'm just so curious to know what you turn into. Why haven't you changed into an animal since you have been here? Honestly, it is ok. As long as you're not like a bear or something. I'm glad you have been here. I wish you didn't have to leave."

Tohru felt herself blush and hid her face. Kyo looked at her in amazement. She wasn't freaked out? She was more curious? More importantly she wanted him to stay? He never had a female besides his mom tell him he was wanted. He knew he shouldn't but he felt himself softening even more towards her.

"Well I turn into a cat. I can't transform until my shoulder wound is fully healed. Plus I didn't want to freak you out and transform if I could anyway."

Tohru looked back up at him and couldn't help but smile. He was a cat and she wanted one. He was so kind to her and that's what she needed. It was like a gift from god. Tohru shyly reached over and grabbed his hand in hers and kyo was happy and shocked at the same time.

"I don't care if you turn into a cat. I love cats anyway ha-ha. I'm just glad you're here. I know you won't be here forever but I will just be glad for as long as you are. I know you won't hurt me. I'm not afraid with you here with me."

Kyo felt his heart pounding and a nervous tingling. He had no idea what was going on but he knew leaving would be hard. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He wouldn't worry about it now. He realized he wanted to enjoy what time he did have with her.

"I'm glad you said that. I honestly don't want to leave either. I like being here with you."

Kyo looked to see her blush and felt himself blushing. He was way out of his comfort zone but he was ok with it.

"Now how about we clear off our plates and watch some TV before bed. I'm sure your beat. I will take care of it. You prop your feet up and relax."

Tohru couldn't remember the last time she had someone to do things for her and she realized how much she needed it occasionally. She laid back against the couch and stretched her feet out onto the coffee table and relaxed. She shut he eyes and she heard Kyo cleaning off the plates and washing them. She started to drift off to sleep when she felt kyo sit on the couch and his arm go around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked at him and leaned into his shoulder. It felt so right to her and she was happy. Kyo smiled as she got comfortable and turned on the TV. He wasn't a cuddly guy or even an emotional guy but he couldn't help but feel softened towards Tohru. He put on a comedy and got comfortable. After a few minutes he looked over to see Tohru fast asleep against him looking so innocent. His heart lurched in his chest. He couldn't possibly….. No there was no way. He loved her. He couldn't fight the truth anymore. He couldn't ruin her life though. He was no good. Sighing and not sure what to do he turned off the TV and carried her to her bed and covered her up.

"Kyo stay here please…"

Kyo looked at her and just gave in crawling under the covers with her. She opened her eyes a little nad smiled snuggling closer. He got where his shoulder was comfortable and leaned his head on top of hers. He fell asleep in no time with her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I had to make this one a lemon/lime! Hope that's ok! Sorry if it's too detailed. I wasn't sure how much detail to put.

Chapter 10

Tohru heard her alarm go off and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Kyo lying next to her deep in sleep. She looked at him and blushed and smiled. She was happy and knew she would be broken hearted when he left. She didn't care as long as she had some time with him was all that mattered. She sighed knowing she had to get up and get ready for work and make breakfast and study since it was her off day from school. She could lay in bed a while longer after all she didn't work today since she was off for the day and it was only around 7am. Snuggling closer to him again she laid her head on his chest and giggled when she felt his hand tickling her side. She looked up to see a smile on his face but his eyes were shut. She moved and giggled again as he continued to tickle her. Kyo opened his eyes finally and smiled at her.

"Good morning Tohru."

She blushed n laughed at him and at the fact she was ticklish and he was tickling her.

"Good morning kyo"

Kyo got a glint in his eye and sat up putting her beneath him. He used both hands to tickle her and she couldn't help but laugh and wiggle under him. He stopped tickling her and rested his head on his good arm. He looked at her and moved his head above hers. Her breath froze and she wound her arms around his neck blushing. Kyo took that as an invitation to kiss her and kissed her. Tohru responded to him and he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss to look at her and brushed hair out of her face.

"Tohru, if I make you uncomfortable let me know."

Tohru was nervous being this close to a guy since she had never been before but she felt safe with him.

"You're not. I want to be with you Kyo. I… Love you"

Kyo looked at her stunned and Tohru felt like she had done something wrong. Tears started rolling down her face.

"I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry."

Kyo shook his head. He was happy and shocked at the same time but also feeling like he wasn't good enough for her. He didn't know how to handle emotions.

"No I'm not upset I'm shocked. It's just I'm not good enough for you. You could do better. I'm in trouble and will always be in some sort of danger. The truth is I love you too."

Tohru felt so happy she squeezed him and earned a groan from him.

"Omg I'm sorry I forgot about your shoulder being sore."

Kyo had to laugh she was so worried about him when she was the one who was in so much danger because of him.

"No its fine."

He bent his head down to kiss her and she responded. Kyo pulled her closer and kissed her with all he had and she melted into him. Kyo broke the kiss looked down at her and she smiled.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything."

"Kyo I want to."

Kyo knew she was an innocent and so was he to be honest. He had never been that close to a girl in that way before. Kyo ran his hand under her shirt massaging her breasts and down her body and she moaned in response. Her skin tingled where his hand went. She ran his hands under his shirt and over his muscles careful not to touch his sore shoulder. Kyo took his shirt off to give her better access and she was amazed at his muscles and build. He wasn't super buff but he was built. Kyo kissed down her neck and raised his head. She wanted him to touch bare skin and took her shirt off. She blushed as she took off and unclipped her bra and threw them on the floor along with his shirt. Kyo looked at her in awe. He looked up at her and kissed her. He began to kiss a trail down her neck onto her stomach and he began to kiss her breasts. Tohru moaned at how good it felt. She felt a tension building in her core. He suckled her breast and she was in ecstasy. Kyo heard her moan and it only fueled his own desires. Tohru could feel his attraction to her and she wasn't scared surprisingly. She loved him and would endure. She knew he would be gentle with her. She experimentally ran her hand over his front and rubbed up and down and he moaned. He looked at her like he was in pure bliss. She kept rubbing against the bulge and he began to trail kisses even further down. She gasped as he reached her pants she had slept in. He looked up at her concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." In truth she was burning up the tension in her core building tighter and tighter.

Kyo saw her eyes full of pleasure and felt good he was not hurting her. Kyo unbuttoned her pants and she lifted her hips to help him get them off. He took of everything until she was naked and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Tohru blushed as he looked her over.

"Tohru your beautiful." Kyo leaned up to kiss her and trailed kisses down her stomach over her breasts and down to her center. She gasped as he experimentally licked at her clit and moaned in pleasure. Kyo began to lick faster and tried one finger. Tohru felt the tension building to where she thought she would explode. She never felt so much pleasure in her life. She wanted more and blushed at her thoughts. Kyo could feel her body getting so tight. He knew she would release soon if he kept it up. He wanted her to enjoy it before he had to hurt her. He fingered her faster and licked and she gripped the bed sheets. She felt the tension getting unbearable. Kyo felt her tightening around his finger and added another. She cried out in what he thought was pain but wasn't.

"Kyo don't stop. Feels so good."

Kyo kept going until she came. He cleaned up the juices and went up to kiss her.

"Let me pleasure you. Show me how."

Kyo felt himself getting embarrassed and began to unzip and unbutton his pants. Kicking off his pants and boxers he threw them on the floor. They were both now completely nude. Tohru looked down at his member and blushed. She reached down and grabbed it to see what he would do. She began to move up and down and kyo moaned her name. She kept it up and moved faster. Kyo grabbed her hand before he would cum.

"Was I ok?"

Kyo couldn't believe that she asked that. He loved how it felt and she did fine.

"You did great."

Kyo kissed her and she melted into the kiss. Kyo began to finger her again as they kissed. He wanted to make sure she was ready. She was already wet again but he wanted her wetter. Tohru moaned as he kissed her breasts and fingered her and was so gentle with her. She felt the tension building again.

"Kyoooo..."

Kyo looked at her face red with heat and pleasure. He felt himself getting even harder than before. God did he ever love her.

"Kyo pulled out his fingers and aligned himself to her entrance. He looked at her as if to ask if she was ready. She nodded and put her legs around him. He leaned down to kiss her and pushed into her lightly. Tohru felt pain and tears ran down her face. Kyo with one quick push broke her barrier and she cried out but he swallowed it with his kiss.

"Are you ok?"

Tohru felt the pain slowly ebbing away and nodded she was ok.

"You can move kyo."

Kyo began to move and felt the slick tightness. He moaned at how good it felt. Tohru threw her head back as tension built in her core like she had never felt in her entire life. She felt like she was about to cum but didn't. Kyo moved at a slower pace worried he would hurt her.

"Kyooo faster."

Kyo went faster and they both moaned and he leaned down and kissed her. Kyo grabbed her breast as he moved and she threw her head back in response.

"Kyo don't stop"

Kyo didn't plan on stopping. He felt so close to release and she was too. He pumped faster and she moved her hips up to meet him. He groaned as he went deeper and she felt the pressure get even worse.

"Kyo I am about to cum."

"I know me too hold on"

Tohru felt her eyes rolling back in her head and moved her hips to meet him and he thrust faster. She felt her release coming and he pumped harder. She moaned out in pleasure and they both came at the same time after a few more hard thrusts. Kyo collapsed beside Tohru and hugged her. She simply smiled at the waves of pleasure that were still going through her body. Even if he left she wouldn't regret this.

"Kyo... Thank you. No matter what you do I don't and won't ever regret this. I love you."

Kyo knew he couldn't leave now. He was so torn. He didn't want to stay and cause her danger but he loved her and wanted to be with her.

"At this point I love you too and I don't want to leave. I don't want you in danger."

Tohru didn't want to think about it.

"Let's not worry about it. Let's just think about here and now."

Kyo nodded and she snuggled next to him and they both fell asleep content.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyo woke up first and left Tohru sleeping. It was time she met Shigure and heard the whole story. Hopping into the shower and getting dressed he called Shigure on his phone.

"Hello."

"Shigure we need to set up a meeting. She needs to hear the whole story and know what she's getting into."

"I understand. I take it you're in it for the long haul now. I just hope you know the danger she's in if you stay with her. Does she know about your nature?"

"Yes I told her and surprisingly she took it very well."

"Hmm ok meet me at the tea house at 3pm."

"Ok."

Kyo disconnected and looked at the clock. He hated to wake a sleeping Tohru but it was already one in the afternoon. Walking into the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed. Gently shaking Tohru he tried to wake her up.

"Tohru you need to get up."

Tohru moaned in her sleep and woke up half groggy.

"What is it?"

"We have a meeting in 2 hours with my boss."

Tohru jumped up in worry.

"Is something wrong? What happened?"

Kyo calmed her down and waited for her to realize it was all ok.

"Nothing's wrong but you need to meet and talk to my boss to see what you're getting into."

Tohru nodded her head and got up. Realizing she was naked she blushed and went into the bathroom to shower. Kyo smiled and headed to the kitchen to wait for her looking for something they could eat before they leave.

Tohru took a long leisurely shower wondering what she would be told. Whatever it was she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her love for Kyo. Deciding she could handle it she stepped out and dressed in the bedroom. Looking at the sheets all crumpled she blushed but smiled. Walking out she saw Kyo had made some eggs and blushed when she smiled at him.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast kyo."

"I wanted to."

Tohru and Kyo sat down and ate their late breakfast. Glancing at the clock it was 2:15.

"Tohru lets head out. I want to make a stop before we meet Shigure."

Grabbing their coats and anything else they would need and they headed out.

-At Akito's Office-

Yuki had been called into his boss's office. He wondered why since he had done his part. His real boss at the police station had said soon he would have enough to bust them and get out. He was glad since Tohru was now involved.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me that Kyo Sohma was living with Tohru Honda in your building?"

"I didn't know he was the snitch right away. By the time I had realized you already knew. I have been keeping a close eye on them. Nothing so far."

"Ok keep me notified. Also, you need to go to the warehouse tonight. There is a new shipment of stolen goods coming in."

Yuki nodded and stood up as he knew he was being dismissed. As he opened the door Kagura came in. He had always had eerie feelings when it came to her. She wasn't to be trusted. Shutting the door behind himself he put his ear to the door and listened.

"Kagura, have you tracked their activities."

"Yes they are gone now. They left to meet someone. I followed them and they met with Shigure."

"Interesting. You know what to do. Send them a message."

"Yes Akito."

Yuki walked away from the door and quickly hid in the shadows. Kagura walked by not noticing him and he decided he would follow her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kyo and Tohru sat in the tea shop with Shigure. He had looked her up and down when they approached and broke into a grin at Kyo.

"She is cute kyo."

Kyo rolled his eyes and smacked him.

"Hello Tohru. I have heard allot about you. You're quite the angel I hear. My name is Shigure and I am Kyo's Boss. Thank you for taking care of Kyo. Hatori said his wounds were very clean and well taken care of. Btw this is for you."

Shigure pulled out a cell phone and slid it to her.

"No I can't take this from you."

"Go ahead, you're part of the family now."

Tohru took the phone and nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now Kyo feels that you need to know everything. I assume he has decided he's staying with you. That is fine. However, you need to realize he will always have close calls and a crazy life. He is part of an organization that uses people with special abilities to spy and gather information. We go by many names but many people call us the night stalkers. We stop the bad guys so to speak. I found kyo when he was around 5 years old and raised him. He has been one of us since. I am the leader of the group and we are based all over the world. The reason he is under so much trouble right now is he got caught before he could get out. There is a leak in our organization. Someone told where he was to Akito, the leader of the smuggling operations we were surveying. He got stabbed then you found him. We have some photos for you to look at. Do you know any of these people?"

Tohru looked down at the photos in front of her. She stopped as she came across a picture of her friend and neighbor Yuki.

"That's Yuki my friend and neighbor."

Shigure sighed and looked down at his hands.  
" He works for Akito. He is her number 1 man. We think you two need to go to our safe house. He might be spying on you guys. We are getting more information on him as we speak."

Tohru shook her head in disbelief.

"What about the rest?"

"No one stands out I'm sorry."

"Ok thank you for your help so far. Now go back and get what you need. We have already notified your college and your job you are down ill and will be back as soon as you improve. I said you were seeing Hatori to figure out what it was. Don't give out your cell number to anyone but us. We will send a car to pick you up and take you to the safe house."

"Tohru nodded and decided she would do what she had to even if it meant leaving her apartment. She was not going to give up on kyo. Getting up they all went their separate ways.

-At Tohru's Apartment-

Yuki heard Tohru come home and sighed a sigh of relief. He had followed Kagura and lost her around the apartment building and gotten worried she had done something to her apartment. He knew she had new locks and it would show if he tried to break in. So he held his breathe and waited for her to get back. He had to do something and soon if she was going to come out of this unharmed and he was not going to be found out. It was getting way too hot and hard to keep under wraps.

Tohru opened the door and went to the bedroom and packer her clothes, moms picture, necklace, and shoes and her books. She grabbed some towels and wash clothes just in case and shoved them in her bag. Kyo hadn't said anything to her since they had left and he held her hand tightly. She didn't care if her life was upside down. She had finally found someone and wasn't alone. She loved him and would make it work out.

"Kyo I'm all packed up. Let me check everything then we can go."

Tohru checked everything was off and that she hadn't forgot anything. Giving him the thumbs up she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Kyo grabbed his bag that had been brought to him and they left. Reaching the street they got in the car and drove off together.

30 minutes later.

Kagura had went to the building and scouted it and now had her plan. She took the alley and climbed the buildings staircase. Coming to Tohru's window she opened it and tossed in a gas can. She saw no one was home and smirked. She couldn't wait to see kyo when they came home to this. She drenched the bed and the floor and the hallway into the living room. Walking back into the bedroom she looked at the crumpled sheets and jealousy went through her. Throwing down matches she watched the fire start. Satisfied when it flared into life and spread she hopped out the window shutting it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kyo and Tohru arrived to a large 4 story house that was very elegant. She had never seen such elegance in her life. Kyo tugged her towards the front door and pulled her out of her awe struck spell.

"Let's go in. I want to get out of sight."

Kyo knocked on the door and it was opened by a small boy.

"OMG you're here! We were all so worried! Shigure has to see you right away."

Tohru looked curiously at the boy and was shocked when he grabbed her hand.

"Hi I'm Momiji. I have been dying to meet you! I wanted to see who tamed Kyo. I can see why you're so pretty!"

Tohru blushed and smiled at Momiji.

"Thank you my name is Tohru Honda."

"Cool. Hey Tohru lets go and look around. It's a great place."

Tohru looked over to Kyo and he looked at her and shrugged.

"Go ahead. I have to talk to Shigure anyway. Meet me later in our room ok?"

Tohru nodded and let go of Kyo's hand and was drug off by momiji.

-In Shigure's office-

Shigure heard the knock at the door and told Kyo to come in.

"I have been expecting you. Are you two ok?"

Kyo looked at Shigure with a look of suspicion.

"We are fine. Why?"

Shigure sighed and hated to have to give the news.

"Well there are three things we need to talk about."

Kyo sat down and braced himself. The look on Shigure's face was enough to make him worry.

"First, Tohru's apartment was burned down right after you guys left. I think it's best if you tell her. No one was seen coming or going so I think it was one of ours. That leads me to the next thing. We have a mole in our operations. I don't know who yet. I have my suspicions about whom but I need your opinion. I think it's Kagura. She hasn't been acting the same and she has been disappearing allot lately. What do you think?"

Kyo shook his head. He suspected her for a while.

"I have suspected her for a while. I think she may be targeting me because she works for Akito and now because I rejected her and chose Tohru. She has never let it go I wouldn't choose her. The mission before last she and I were to work together. Well Akito's man showed up somehow and I heard Kagura talking to him. Then she came back and said he hit her and she wasn't talking to him."

Shigure nodded his head and sighed. It did make sense.

"The third thing is we found out something interesting. Tohru's neighbor, yuki, is working for Akito. We did some digging and found something even more interesting. He is an undercover cop."

Kyo shook his head. Could this get any more complicated?

"Ok well that makes sense. I saw him at Akito's warehouse the other night when I was stabbed."

Shigure nodded.

"I think it's best if we don't tell her about Yuki yet. I think her apartment is enough for now. Btw how is your shoulder doing?"

Kyo nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok I agree. She has been through so much already. It's a little stiff but you know I am a fast healer so it will be good here soon. I can use it a little more than I could before."

"Ok. Well kyo you better go tell her and save her from Momiji. He has been bouncing off the walls to meet her. You two will stay here until this is solved. We will get her new clothes and anything she needs. Tell her to make a list and we will have them for her. You do that as well. That's all we can do for now. We will get her a new place or you both a place whatever you prefer when it's all done that's safe."

Kyo got up and nodded. He had to find Tohru and tell her about her apartment. He dreaded it and knew it would be hard for her to accept.

Tohru was lying down on the bed in the room she had been taken to. Momiji had drug her through the place and showed her everything. She had to admit it was a nice place. She wondered when she would get back to her apartment and when this all would be solved and her life would return to normal. She sat up on the bed as she heard footsteps approaching. Was kyo coming now? She wondered what Shigure had to tell him. Smiling she wondered what he had said to Kyo to pick on him. Kyo opened the door and shut it behind him and looked at her. She stopped smiling and walked up to him.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"I think you should sit down ok?"

Kyo took her by the hand and led her to the bed. Sitting down beside her he looked down.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your apartment was burned down right after we left. It is completely burned and there is nothing left. I am so sorry. Shigure said that he will get you anything you need, clothes, shoes, etc. He said when it's all done he can get us a place to live that's safe."

Tohru looked down and felt tears well up. All she had was gone? Part of her felt no grief though. She had Kyo and her mother's necklace and her books for school. She was alive and she was thankful for that.

"It's ok. I have everything precious to me right here. Those other things can be replaced. "

Looking up at Kyo she smiled and he couldn't resist but to kiss her. She responded back and put her arms around him. Kyo broke the kiss unwillingly and looked at her.

"I swear once this is over I will make sure you have a normal life. I won't put you in danger anymore."

"Kyo this is part of what you are. I won't ask you to change. I will always be by your side no matter what."

Kyo smiled and felt accepted by someone outside of the organization for the first time in his life. Tohru leaned into him and snuggled close. He pulled her back onto the bed and lay where they were both lying back on the pillows. Resting her head on his chest he heard her start to breathe slow. Looking down he saw she was asleep. Feeling worn out himself he closed his eyes and held her close.


End file.
